


台风天（佑灰车）

by SHIOU



Category: Jeon Wonwoo/Moon Junhui, SEVENTEEN (Band), 全圆佑/文俊辉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIOU/pseuds/SHIOU
Summary: 妈妈说下雨天适合睡觉，那么台风天就很适合doi啦。（不





	台风天（佑灰车）

“海贝思”登陆日本的前一天，崔胜澈在kkt连发了十三条信息叮嘱队员囤好零食和拉面。  
彼时文俊辉正在酒店里披着全圆佑脱下来的卫衣睡得昏天黑地，放在枕头下面的手机振动个不停，把还在睡梦里的文俊辉吵了起来，一睁眼就看见全圆佑蹑手蹑脚地站在他跟前，伸出手来要做些什么。  
对上文俊辉睡眼惺忪的朦胧目光，全圆佑叹了口气，把枕头下面的手机掏了出来，“吵醒你了是不是，”他把文俊辉充满电的手机拔掉电源线，揣进自己兜里，“胜澈哥明明在和我吃鸡来着，消息一定是净汉哥用他的手机发的。”说罢他俯身拨开文俊辉柔软的刘海，在他额头上轻轻一吻，“坐起来醒醒神吧，我们等下去便利店给你囤点吃的。”

楼下的7-11还亮着明晃晃的灯，全圆佑牵着文俊辉走进自动门的时候刚好遇上了买好东西的金珉奎和徐明浩，碍于便利店里的人还不少，四个戴着黑色口罩的人必然会引起争议，全圆佑冲金珉奎点了个头当作打招呼，然后两两擦肩而过。  
软糖，拉面，牛肉干还有蔬菜饼干，文俊辉把零食一样一样扔进全圆佑提着的筐里。和在韩国不同，日本便利店里林林总总的一直有文俊辉熟悉的汉字，所以他三五不时总能在便利店里发现些新奇玩意儿。  
“圆圆，这个拉面是披萨味儿的诶，我们要不要买回去尝尝。”一进拉面区就“撒手没”的文俊辉拿着一盒拉面兴高采烈地跑回全圆佑身边，正好赶上某人面无表情地把一盒AiR超薄扔进手提筐里。“……”  
“可以啊，”全圆佑不甚在意地点点头，目光扫到了爱人露出来的锁骨和脖颈泛上诱人的粉红色，连耳尖也像被他亲吻过，粉得不像样子。“怎么了？”他耸耸肩，“反正用完了。买一盒备着。”  
“还是，”文俊辉还来不及说什么，就看见全圆佑露在外面的一双狐狸眼眯起来，危险地凑过来，在他耳边压低了声音，“俊尼又想当不听话的小孩了吗？”  
低哑的声音在文俊辉心里“轰”地开了一炮，然后徐徐升起一朵粉红色的蘑菇云，在胸膛里慢慢发酵。过往的记忆控制不住的钻进文俊辉的脑海，紧贴的皮肤，升高的体温，还有全圆佑情到深处发出的低吟，都让本来就害羞的文俊辉此刻一句话都说不出来。  
以逗弄文俊辉为乐趣的全圆佑此刻的满足达到了最高点，最后还是没忍心接着臊把头要埋进地里面去的爱人，他接过文俊辉手里的拉面，“都买好了吗，我们结账回去了，快要下雨了。”  
不出所料，两人离开便利店的时候天空已经落下细密的小雨，怕刚睡醒的文俊辉着凉，全圆佑摘下自己的鸭舌帽扣到文俊辉头上，自己则把卫衣帽子拉起来，牵起爱人的手就往不远处的酒店跑。

回到房间的两人都被淋湿了不少，全圆佑二话没说先把文俊辉推进了卫生间，“你先去洗澡，水开热一点，不要感冒。”  
“？”明明只有裤腿湿了的文俊辉疑惑地看着连头发都湿漉漉的全圆佑，刚要说些什么就被全圆佑把浴巾塞进怀里，“快去吧。”  
“哦…”文俊辉撅了噘嘴，不情愿地钻进了浴室，自然没看见全圆佑眼中闪过了一丝狡黠的光。  
听话的把水流开到最大，温热的水柱从头倾斜而下，专心冲澡的文俊辉错过了背后浴室门被拧开的声音，在微凉在身子贴过来的时候着实吓了一跳。是熟悉的气味和熟悉的触感，紧绷的神经只上线了一秒就匆匆下线。全圆佑亲昵的用鼻头蹭着文俊辉的肩膀，“俊尼，”他的声音也黏糊糊的，像个没得到满足的猫儿，“要做吗？”  
要说这话的话至少先把手拿开吧。文俊辉腹诽道，几乎是全圆佑身体贴上来的一瞬间，他那双不安分的手就摸上了自己的下体，缓缓套弄着，久未经情事的身体十分敏感，才几次动作就乖乖抬起了头。  
分出一只手把水流拧小，全圆佑扳过文俊辉的身体，堵上了他回答的嘴。  
“唔…”全圆佑常年体温偏低，文俊辉却温暖得像个小火炉，有时候全圆佑会在想万事万物都是命中注定，文俊辉就是老天爷派过来温暖自己一生的那个人。他偏着头，托着文俊辉的后颈，用舌头舔舐着他的舌根，文俊辉被逗弄的不耐烦，强势的把全圆佑顽皮的舌头顶回嘴里，试图获得主权。  
可是全圆佑怎么会让他得逞，握着文俊辉肉棒的手只轻轻用拇指在顶端的缝隙里划过，文俊辉就听话地软下了身子。“嗯…”落在全圆佑蝴蝶骨上的双手被刺激得狠狠地抓了一把，留下明晃晃的红痕。  
全圆佑吃痛，在差点咬到文俊辉舌头的时候抽开了身子，“你啊，”他拨开文俊辉被水淋湿的头发，露出那人清秀的眉眼。“就是太惯着你了。”  
他语气宠溺到不行，在文俊辉得意洋洋的目光里跪下身子，张口含住了文俊辉的性器顶端。  
卡在喉咙口的笑声戛然而止，浴室里昏暗灯光下全圆佑的眼睛里却闪烁着耀眼的星星。“圆佑，”他伸手去推全圆佑的头，瓷砖太硬又太凉，他不想全圆佑和他一样饱受折磨的膝盖第二天酸痛不止。  
全圆佑却摇了摇头不搭理他，兀自把勃起的性器含得更深，触到了喉咙内侧的敏感区域。舌头绕着挺拔的性器打转，喉咙也在轻微的收缩给予顶端刺激。文俊辉低头目不转睛地盯着全圆佑的动作，只觉得自己又硬了几分。  
第一次来的总是要快些。  
感受到了口腔中的搏动，全圆佑无视了文俊辉不断推开自己的手，按住了爱人的盆骨不让他逃离。“嗯…”放在全圆佑后脑勺上的手猛地收紧，文俊辉软下身子差点瘫倒在地。  
架着身子把人放到洗手台早已铺好的宽大浴巾上，全圆佑把口中微热的白浊吐到手指上，“本来买了蜜桃味的套子，”灵巧的手指滑过饱满的囊袋和柔软的会阴，最后落在后面柔软又隐秘的区域里，“但是既然俊尼不想，今天就不用了。”  
文俊辉还处在高温和高潮过后大脑缺氧的短暂状态里，双眼迷茫，双腿大张由着全圆佑为非作歹，一双眸子里只有他一本正经胡说八道的模样却没法反驳。  
每次都是这样，被欺负得狠了文俊辉也只会用一双迷惑人心的大眼睛盯着自己，一想到这里全圆佑就想把在舞台上散发魅力的爱人锁在自己身边，最好浑身都盖满他的印记，不让别人觊觎。  
“啊…啊？”回过神的时候全圆佑已经把两根手指送进了他柔软的后穴，堪堪碰到自己熟悉的那个点。他被刺激得说不出话，闭着眼就去亲全圆佑的嘴。爱人的嘴里还带着自己精液的咸涩味道，一想到这他的后穴就收缩了一下，把全圆佑的手指咬得更紧。  
“这么想要吗？”果不其然全圆佑笑着揶揄他，两根手指不紧不慢地在紧热的深处搅动，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。“俊尼湿得好快，”他用另一只手拨开文俊辉咬住的下唇，摩挲着上面浅浅的红痕，“可是还不行哦，现在进去的话俊尼会痛。”  
“快点进来，”文俊辉不耐烦地用修长的双腿环上全圆佑的腰，夹着人家把他往自己的方向一带，果不其然手指就进得更深了些。他其实能感受到全圆佑勃发的性器就抵在自己的大腿根上，气势汹汹地散发着热度，流出的前液把他的大腿根弄得一塌糊涂。文俊辉最受不了的就是全圆佑明明忍不住了却还是一本正经的样子，最后张口咬上了全圆佑的肩膀，“你进不进来？不进来我可走了。”光着身子说这话的文俊辉着实没什么说服力，可全圆佑就是喜欢他闹脾气的样子。  
“你敢。”抽出手指钳住文俊辉乱动的腿，全圆佑握着他的腰往下一带，就把等候多时的凶器送了进去。  
“唔！”全圆佑爱极了这一瞬间文俊辉的鼻音。  
镜子里文俊辉的后颈都染上了诱人的粉红色，像是爱神落在上面的痕迹，他的头搭在全圆佑肩膀上，鼻子里发出舒服的呻吟。  
“圆佑…”他的声线都被全圆佑顶撞得不慎平稳，就仍带着独特的清爽，还有情到深处的黏人。  
“嗯？”全圆佑伸出右手和文俊辉的手十指相扣，拇指在爱人的手背上打着圈圈，安抚着他躁动的情绪。“俊尼，”全圆佑发狠地顶弄着，性器在内壁狠狠扫过，“我今天有没有说过我很爱你。”被汗浸湿的刘海的刘海挡住了全圆佑的视线，他甩了甩头，对上文俊辉含情脉脉的视线。“有啊。”文俊辉有点好笑，却还是乖乖地应道，手指更加握紧了爱人的手，“圆佑每天都有说很爱我。”像是做出回应般，小穴也下意识的夹紧了爱人的性器。  
“那就好。”全圆佑用力的回握住文俊辉的手，腰身用力一挺，进行最后的冲刺。  
文俊辉已经在间歇又射过一次，两人的小腹间湿漉漉的一片狼藉，临攀上顶峰的前一秒，全圆佑想要抽出来，却被文俊辉夹紧了腰不让离开。  
“射进来。”他说。  
“俊尼，”全圆佑皱着眉头，执意想要拔出来。  
“射给我，圆佑，”文俊辉软着声音却挺直了身子贴向全圆佑的耳朵，吐出的话语像神话里的塞壬一样魅惑人心又危险得致命，“全都射进来。”  
最后一刻，文俊辉的唇落在了全圆佑的唇上，他闭上了眼睛，在性爱的刺激下流下一行清泪。精液一滴不漏地涌进文俊辉的体内深处，轻微的不适感让他皱起了眉头，刚要开口又在全圆佑自责的目光下噤了声。  
“你啊，”全圆佑今天不知道第几次做出了妥协，想要说些什么最后却还是在文俊辉餍足又放空的神情下作罢。他拿过一旁备用的浴巾盖住文俊辉一片狼藉的下身，把他被汗浸湿的头发撩到脑后。“我去给浴缸里放满水，你先等一下。”  
“嗯嗯。”文俊辉故作乖巧的答应下来，看着全圆佑在浴缸边忙碌的身影。爱人的后背上全是自己的抓痕，肩膀上则是青一块紫一块的咬痕。看到这里文俊辉心满意足地眯起眼，活像一只小狐狸看见了小兔子乖乖走进自己布置好的陷阱里。  
果然圆佑还是带着自己的痕迹看着比较顺眼啊。他想。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年没写肉了实在太柴了不好下口，谢谢各位支持>/////<


End file.
